danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirror
A mirror in Powder Game or Powder Game 2 is a surface made with metal and/or mercury, which is used to reflect laser beams. Reflection Reflection can be done with an angle of 45°, 90° or 135°. To reflect a single laser beam by 90° at least two dots are required and to reflect the beam by 45° or 135° at least three dots are required. It is not always obvious how the metal dots have to be placed to reflect the beam into the desired direction. For each of the reflections several different shapes of mirrors are possible. Any dot of metal can also be substituted with mercury, as it has the same affect on laser. Electricity and mirrors Mirrors are also affected by electricity. If the laser hits a straight line of metal head on, it will usually disappear. If electricity is in the wire, though, it will be bounced off at an angle. This is because instead of having three dots to impact at a 45° angle, one of these dots has been charged with thunder, and thus will no longer behave as a mirror. This means said laser will be reflected towards the charged dot by the non-charged dot and the center dot. If a dot of thunder is in the metal dot above the metal dot where the laser hit, then the laser will reflect up at a 45° angle. If thunder is below the dot that the laser hit, then the laser will reflect down at a 45° angle. This is similar for the other angles of metal. If the laser hits metal that is at a 45° angle and the laser hits it straight on from an angle and the thunder is in the row above, then the laser will reflect off going straight down (or up, depending on the direction the metal is pointing), and vice versa for below the dot. Mirrors in liquids Even if the mirror is submerged in Soapy, the mirror will still function normally as if the mirror was above the liquid. This will only work with soapy, as the other liquids would alter the mirror (as in water) or would explode (as in Nitro). Mirrors in uploads Laser rays and mirrors can be used in uploads to create visually-pleasing patterns, effects or or other complicated demonstrations such as a hologram . Furthermore, mirrors are often used in laser-based calculators or other uploads involving laser-based logic gates or moving fuses . External Links *Tutorial about "Laser technology - basics, gates, memory..." in the Official Dan-Ball Forums. Gallery clip0038.gif|Laser does not reflect of thunder-charged metal. Laser Mirror Both.gif|In the image at the top several laser beams are coming from the lower left corner. In the image at the bottom laser beams are coming from the lower side. In both images these beams are reflected by metal mirrors into six different directions. For each mirror the lowest possible number of dots is used. Laser mirror two equal.png|In the image, the laser beams are coming from the lower side. Two different shapes of mirrors are shown to reflect the laser in exactly the same way. clip0039.gif|Mirrors still function in certain liquids. Category:Powder Game physics